csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chevrolet Corvair Corsa
Overview The original Corvair was produced through 1960 to 1969, for two generations. The only American car ever to feature air-cooled Rear-wheel driven platform, there are many variants of this Corvair-exclusive platform, including a 2-door Coupe, 4-door Sedan, station wagons, and vans. The Chevrolet Corvair is very notorious for its handling issues, which later turned into legal fallouts, most particularly associated with Ralph Nader, with his book Unsafe At Any Speed, addressing the handling problems of the 1960-63 Corvair in one chapter of his book. GM had opened a lawsuit that Ralph made a normal car notorious, with the victory heading to Chevrolet, as the reports of National Highway Traffic Safety Administration showcased the experiments result that the Corvair has less or as much of a chance of spinouts any other American car shares, as well as other car magazines showing that Volkswagen, Porsche, and even Mercedes-Benz used similar concepts. The NHTSA did a two year study, In 1970 with the 1960 Plymouth Valiant, 1962 Volkswagen Beetle, 1962 Ford Falcon, 1963 Corvair, 1963 Renault Dauphine, and the 1967 Corvair. The NHTSA found that the Valiant, Beetle, and the Dauphine Rolled over, But the Ford and Corvair showed no potential loss of control or rollover. Ralph made these claims, and he didn't even have a driver's licence! Don Yenko, a person who ran Yenko Chevrolet, converted 100 Corvairs to Yenko Stingers, for homologation purposes, which raced and won Triumph TR4s, a common car for Sportscar championships. While the normal Corvairs used a 80hp I4 or 110hp I6 as an option package, the Corvair Corsa began with 140hp I6, further upgraded with a 180hp Turbo upgrade package. The Corsa was a short-lived package, only available for 2 years, between 1965 and 1966. CSR Classics The Corvair Corsa is a low-mid ended Tier 1 car rivaling the Audi 100 Coupe S for performance stats, and the Impala as a Chevrolet. While having a higher weight than the Audi 100 Coupe S, it has slightly more power. Grip of the Corvair Corsa is also a big improvement over the Audi 100 Coupe S. Gearbox abilities have also improved a lot. However, because it is a Tier 1 Sport Coupe, it has significantly lower horsepower rating than the Impala SS, another Chevrolet in Tier 1. Being the only American Sport Coupe, it also mixes stats from muscle cars, including higher weight, significantly higher grip, and power rating than Audi 100 Coupe S. While it does not seem like a good deal in comparison to the Audi in stats, the Corvair actually goes a lot faster than the Audi because of its higher grip; the Audi suffers huge wheelspin problems in the second gear, which doesn't happen in the Corvair. Overall this car is recommended in Multiplayer than being a second car to beat Marco's Thunderbird, since maxing out the starter car is enough for single player purpose. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Gallery Chevrolet Corvair Corsa Maxed.png CorvairCorsa.png Car Info Trivia * The upgrade cost of the Restoration and the Carburetor is nearly the same, only the latter being more expensive by $90. * The name 'Corvair'' was not a pormanteau of the name of two Chevrolet cars; the Chevrolet Corvette, and the Chevrolet Bel Air. * Although the Chevrolet Corvair was originally made to rival imported cars like the Volkswagen Beetle, it ended up rivaling pony cars like the Plymouth Hemi Cuda, Ford Mustang GT 2+2 Fastback, and even the Chevrolet Camaro SS. * This car is the only Tier 1 cars to be fitted with half-white wall tires. The Ford Thunderbird and the Jaguar XK150 were with full-white wall tires. Other cars that is fitted with such tires include the Willys 77 Coupe. Category:Sport Coupe Category:Chevrolet Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Tier 1 Category:Authentics Category:Starts with 2000-2500 Weight Category:Starts with 100-200 HP Category:Chet Car